Simili
by Paix'Q
Summary: Axel est un simili. Il recherche désespérément un coeur. Pas parce qu'il en a besoin, juste parce que c'est ce qu'il doit faire. AkuRoku.


_Disclaimer_: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_Ch'tite note: _Ma deuxième fic Kingdom Hearts, encore de l'AkuRoku!

Au début, je voulais écrire un truc "drôle", donc j'ai commencer ce one-shot avec quelques notes humoristiques (oui, je sais, j'ai un humour particulier…) mais finalement… c'est plutôt triste sur la fin. On voit assez distinctement le contraste entre le début (la très joyeuse présentation d'Axel) et la _triste_ _et cruelle_ (bon, pas tant que ça XD) fin, donc…

Cette fois-ci, leurs sentiments sont clairement prononcés, du côté d'Axel en tout cas. Bon bref… j'espère (comme toujours) qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, et que vous apprécieriez ce petit one-shot…

Oh.. je viens de remarquer un truc... vers la fin j'ai beaucoup écrit "si seulement"... --'

* * *

**Simili**

Axel était un garçon. Grand, mince, il avait les cheveux roux. Non, ils n'étaient pas roux… en fait, ils étaient rouges. Il avait une chevelure de feu, indomptable. Ainsi que des yeux verts et rieurs. Il s'habillait toujours en noir, non par choix mais par obligation. Néanmoins, cette couleur lui sciait à merveille. Elle faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux. Axel était donc plutôt beau garçon. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose pour être parfait: un coeur. Car étant un simili, il n'en avait pas. Depuis son arrivée dans l'Organisation XIII, Xemnas, le chef, un type aux intentions pas très nettes, n'avait cessé de lui répéter, mot pour mot: "Tu n'as pas de coeur. Tu n'es rien, personne. Tu es un simili. Ne l'oublie pas numéro VIII."

Simili… Axel avait cherché ce mot dans le gros dictionnaire qui trainait au milieu de la bibliothèque, un jour, par curiosité.

"**Simili**_** -nom masculin**_**- : **Imitation d'une autre matière. _Synonyme:_ Imitation. "

Axel n'était donc qu'une imitation, un double. Mais s'il parvenait à obtenir un coeur, alors il pourrait enfin devenir quelqu'un. C'était pour cela qu'il se battait, pour devenir une personne à part entière. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Tout comme les autres membres de cette foutue Organisation XIII, il se donnait à corps perdu dans cette bataille de coeur, obéissant aveuglément à son supérieur. Enfin… _plus où moins_. Bon d'accord… il n'obéissait pas vraiment. Le seul qui était entièrement dévoué à Xemnas était sans aucun doute le numéro VII, Saix, les autres… et bien… c'était un mystère.

Axel désirait donc ardemment un coeur. A dire vrai, il n'en ressentait pas tellement le besoin, mais sans cela, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'exister. Et puis, il fallait avouer que même s'il n'écoutait pas toujours son supérieur, quand il était perdu, obéir aux ordres semblait toujours la meilleure chose à faire. En fait, Axel ne découvrit l'importance d'avoir un coeur qu'au moment où Roxas entra dans l'Organisation. Bizarrement, ce garçon (blond, yeux bleus, un visage adorable, pas très ami avec sa brosse à cheveux, et _surtout_ très mignon d'après le rouquin), même après avoir entendu le discours, court mais précis, du grand maitre, semblait toujours perdu. Car contrairement à Axel, il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait de n'être qu'une copie. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Les deux garçons s'étaient vite liés d'amitié.

Oui, d'_amitié_. Les similis ne ressentent rien, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, Axel ressentait quelque chose en présence du blond. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un coeur. Et Roxas éprouvait la même chose. L'amitié, l'amour, la haine, la peur … alors finalement, les similis pouvaient éprouver des sentiments? Axel n'avait pas réfléchit longtemps à la question. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Roxas était quelqu'un d'important pour lui, de très important même, et il n'avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Mais Roxas ne s'était pas arrêté là. Qui était-il? Pourquoi était-il nait? Pourquoi ressentait-il tout cela alors qu'il n'était pas censé avoir de coeur? Et surtout, pourquoi les autres membres de l'Organisation ne semblaient pas se soucier de ce genre de choses? Etait-ce donc si simple? Suffisait-il d'obéir à Xemnas sans chercher plus loin? C'était absurde! Oui, ils étaient fous, ils étaient tous stupides! Personne ne pouvait le comprendre… il fallait absolument qu'il découvre qui il était.

Il avait alors tenté de soutirer quelques informations à Xemnas sur l'existence des similis, mais tout cela n'avait aboutit qu'à un cuisant échec. Axel ne cessait de lui répéter que tout cela ne servait à rien, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se torture autant l'esprit, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. D'ailleurs, le blondinet songeait de plus en plus à quitter l'Organisation. De toute façon, personne n'avait besoin de lui. Même Axel, la seule personne à qui il tenait vraiment, ne le comprenait pas, alors à quoi bon? Ce n'était qu'un imbécile! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il donc pas…?

C'était décidé, il partirait. Et c'est justement le soir où il s'en allait, après avoir assassiné Axel à coup de mots, que ce dernier réalisa. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre son ami, que sa simple présence lui suffisait amplement. Il réalisa aussi qu'il n'éprouvait pas seulement de l'amitié pour Roxas. Il éprouvait aussi de la haine envers lui, de la haine pour l'avoir abandonné. Mais il éprouvait aussi… _de l'amour._ Bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié, ce sentiment inexplicable qu'était l'amour, il le ressentait, plus fort que jamais. Mais il l'avait réalisé bien trop tard. Et à présent, plus important que de trouver un coeur, Axel devait trouver Roxas. D'ailleurs, cela tombait bien car Xemnas avait aussi besoin de lui. Il aurait alors tout le loisir de le chercher, pour son propre compte et pour le bien de la mission.

Alors qu'il cherchait son ami disparut, il commençait petit à petit à se poser les questions qui avaient si longtemps tourmentées Roxas. Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait du être à ses côtés, et pas seulement physiquement. Que c'était dur d'être incompris… tellement douloureux. Puis Axel retrouva Roxas. Mais ce n'était pas le _vrai_ Roxas. Celui-là avait tout oublié, il ne se souvenait même plus de lui. Si Axel avait vraiment eu un coeur, il se serait surement brisé. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas de coeur, et c'était d'autant plus douloureux. Si seulement il avait fait les bonnes choses au bon moment, s'il n'avait pas été aussi aveugle… il n'était qu'un idiot.

"Je t'aime", si seulement il lui avait dit cela, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, alors tout aurait peut-être été complètement différent. Roxas avait juste besoin d'une raison valable pour rester dans l'Organisation. Si seulement… mais c'était trop tard à présent, la chute était imminente. Axel voulait juste revoir Roxas, il s'était désespérément accroché à son souvenir, et avait tenté de le ramener. Cruelle destinée. Il avait échoué. Ils avaient tous échoués. Et Axel n'avait jamais pu dire à Roxas à quel point il l'aimait.


End file.
